Anything To See You Smile For Me
by meet me in my dreams
Summary: short and sad. Krad and Dark are alone. One final fight. What feelings has Krad been keeping locked up? How far will he go for Dark to see that Krad really loves him? Death fic told from Krad's Pov. Dedicated to the woman I love though she'll never kno
1. Chapter 1

I no own characters. I only own the feelings that I have put into Krad. I dedicate this story to the one woman I'll ever love even though she'll never understand how much it kills me not to be able to hold her.

Chapter 1:Anything To See you Smile For Me

Krad's Pov

I loved you and you never knew. At least not until I told you. The look you gave me made my heart break. All you could do was taunt me until I snapped. Love is such a fickle thing. It can break in a instant and burst into a flame of desire the next. Yet you had no idea that I was serious. You had no idea that I really wanted you as my own. The moment I knew that I would never hold you I snapped. I became crazed and wanted you gone. I tried to forget then I tried to find a new.

Now I make myself pretend to love my tamer and want to kill you. Yes kill my dear Dark. If I ever caught you I'd wring your neck and beg you to tell me why. Why couldn't you love me? Why couldn't you have just understood? You always treated me like a game. My feelings a joke. This is how you make a cold heartless bastard. It doesn't take abuse or cold words all it takes is unrequinted love. It stings the skin and extinguishes the flames of passion. It's the crack that forms in your heart and spreads before you finally break.

This is all that's needed to break a person's sanity. Strange how weak a strong person can really can be. To be able to hurt people without blinking only to cry at a few laughs from others. It's amazing and it sickens me. I loved you and you threw me aside as if I didn't matter. Then you tease me just to get a rise out of me. It's amazing how you can break my heart apart and I'll still love you with all the little pieces. Dark. You name describes my surroundings so perfectly.

Cold and empty, dark and dank. These are the surroundings of my heart. Yet your still here. Deep in the isolated silence. Memories of times before this bitter vendetta began. Strange how everything seems so distant and yet so clear in my memory. I can still see you smile at me. Now you smirk. What I wouldn't give for you to smile at me once again. No malice no hatered. Just smile for me once and I'll be happy.

Now we stand here face to face in this world of broken art. Dead trees surround us in this baren wasteland. No Daisuke, no Satoshi. Just you and me and two swords. Your glaring. We're both pretty banged up. It was a hard road up to this point and now is the hardest of all. One of us will be sent to oblivion. Can you really hate me that much. What am I saying of course you can. Look at everything I've done to you. I'm not sure why you haven't already killed me. I would.

Your taunting me again. You can't just let it be can you Dark? "Well Krad. It's just you and me. Soon though it'll be just me. I can't stand the look of your face anymore. I depise you."

Actions speak louder then words but words hurt just as badly. Dark one day maybe you'll understand. "I think not Dark Mousy. I hate you." He's smirking again. I hate that smirk.

"Aww what's wrong Krad. I thought you love'd me. Guess you just proved my point. You are a heartless bastard." I can feel the anger rising in my chest. I can feel the pain of my heart breaking. It's riping itself apart with every word.

"I did love you. I would have given you my life. You had my heart in the palm of your hand and you threw it away. So don't you start with me Dark. Don't talk about things you don't understand!" I drop my sword and lunge at him. He glares at me when we hit the ground. We're rolling trying to get the upper hand. He throws a punch and hit me right in the face. He manages to get me off of him. He grabs his sword as I stand. Pain runs through my body like ice. I look down at the sword that is now impaled in my stomache.

I look up at him. He's glaring. He hates me. "I hope you die." He twists the sword. I take a deep breath and take a step foward the sword pushing futher in. His glares fades. "What are you doing? Stop that." I just look up at him as the sword goes out the other side of my body. The hilt is now pressed against my body. There's blood. Lots of blood. It's falling like the tears on my face. I pulled him close into a hug. "Why did you do that?"

I sigh. "Because Dark. You still hold my heart in the palm of your hand. Even if it is torn into pieces. You want me to die then I'd rather die holding you for a moment. Just a moment." I breath in his scent. Everything's starting to fade. He's sobbing. I can feel him. So warm to the touch. I look at him and touch his face. He looks up at me and throws his arms around my neck. This is the first kiss we've ever shared and it'll be our last. "I ...I...lo.ve..y...o.u" Everything's gone.

Kit: It's short and sad. This story is just AU. I wanted to dedicate it the one I love most. Sierra. I won't give out her last name though. I just want her to know that I love her more then I do my own life. I would gladly give it all up just to see her smile. Review and tell me you hate it or me don't really mind either way.


	2. My Love, My Heart, My Angel

I've decided to write another chapter for all of you. Thank you all for your lovely reviews she read them. She said they all feel sorry for you for not being able to get with me. I nodded and said they should feel sorry for you for having to deal with me and all my crap. She thought the story was creepy and she just looked over it. I love her to pieces but she doesn't seem to enjoy my depressing style. I love you Sierra!

I own nothing except for the emotions in Dark. If I were to die I would want her there with me.

Anything To see You Smile For Me

Chapter 2: My love, My heart, My Angel

Your cheek is cold to the touch. The warmth and color gone. I had removed the sword after you fell. Blood had gushed from the wound, but you couldn't feel it. I can still feel the linger of your lips against mine. It feels so distant now.

The fighting, the curses, all pointless. All it took was your death to make me realize this. Now I have nothing left. No taqmer, no enemy, and no heart. I realized a little to late that you were my love, my heart, my soul. My angel could you ever forgive me? I never would have guessed that you had told me the truth.

I thought it was a joke, a cruel joke. Then you got mad at me. I thought it was because I didn't fall for it. You know it was hard for me to trust anyone. I still can't believe your gone. Your blood coats my skin. It seems so strange. I finally got rid of you and now I only want you back.

Years of fighting for what, unrequinted love. I thought you hated me so I forced myself to hate you in return. I never would have guessed how far off I really had been, but when you pushed yourself onto the swrod I knew that I had been wrong.

Now your gone. I know you are. Your lips are turning a light pink. your cheeks paleing with each passing second. My angel what am I to do. I've learned to hate you only to have it all fall back on me. I love you, my angel. My broken angel, Krad.

Was I your only true love? Did I come across your mind everyday? Every minute? Did you ever dream of me? Did I ever say I love you in return? I know it's a little late but, "I love you too." Your body is fading from my side. Why are you leaving me?

Do you really love me at all? If you do then you can't leave me. "Don't leave me. You can't leave me alone like this! I love you! I..lo..ve..yo..u!" I punch the ground and scream at the broken sun that hangs overhead.

The trees around me twisting their branches as if to build a cage around me. I'm trapped here in this broken world. I am a piece of broken art. A painting that was ripped in half only to have the other half forever lost. Tears fall down my cheeks as rain starts to fall onto the baren waste land of tainted art.

Even the rain seems broken. This world has no place for love or light, and I've just lost my love, my life, my angel. I wrap my arms around my body. The blood is starting to wash away. Arms wrap around mine. I turn around to see you smiling at me. That can't be. I killed you.

I watch'd your body fade away. I had your blood on my hands, but the rain washed it away. Did any of it really happen? Am I losing my mind? I look down and see blood coming from a wound in my stomache. Blood's blossoming around the blade. Your hand covers mine as we push the blade in further. Your smiling down at me as my vision blurs.

"Now we can be together again." I smile softly as you kiss my cheek. My body's getting weak. I'm afraid to die, but as long as your there beside me I can face anything, because my angel, I'd do anything to see you smile for me.

There it is chapter two. I thought it was a little sweeter but just as dark. I love all my reviwers.

kia: Here's the sequel. I don't think I'll move on though because you can't live without your heart and she has mine completely.

Vera : heh I know it was sad. I hope she does too.

gure'slilinu: It's always sad love. That's how it is meant to be. See you and Sierra soon.

Anendee: Your welcome for the new view on Krad, but looks can be misleading. You never know who's really hurting or who's just an asshole. Thank you for your wonderful review.

monkeylove: Thank you. heh. Don't worry about me killing myself though she's already been over that. I couldn't do it for two reasons one she would be sad and I never want to make her sad. Two if I do then I will never see her beautiful smile again. That is hell in itself for me.

Inu15kags: Thank you and I hope her heart finds mine that way I can show her how love really feels and give her everything she truly deserves.

: yes poor krad.

ALCHEMIST ANGEL 2000: thank you

wolfheart4000 : well I did get one flame. Thank you for your review.

X-Bride: looks at cookie Thank you for your review. I thought of that line when one of my friends said actions speak louder then words. I really started thinking about it last weekend when I realized that I would rather have sierra hit me and beat the crap out of me then have her tell me she hates me. Sorry about the errors I hope this one came out better. Till next time.

Makurayami Ookami: you know I rarely ever lie when it comes to her my dear. You knew it was bound to be a tearjerker.

syanistwolf: yes she is a lucky girl now if only she could see it.

Brit: thank you for your review even though that is an ass of a review. Maybe you could clarify which part of my story was crap. Was it the plot or just the scenery? Was it not sad enough for you or was it just to unrealistic to feel pain that deeply. Please do tell me which part of my story was pure crap.

Well Guys I love all my reviews. Please tell me what you think of the second installment and if you hate it please give me a good reason why not just a two word review that says pure crap! Till next time. Lots of love kit.


End file.
